Just Us Justice Pals Part 1
Plot In this Two Part Special.Kima Do-No-Gooder and the rest of his team are planning to take over New York City.Deema and her Guppy Scout Sidekicks Zach and Leah must work together to save New York City and stop those evildoers. Trivia This the first appearance of Caleb, Splashy, Steggy, Juniper, Gizmobot And Kima Do-No-Gooder Cast # Angelina Wahler as Deema # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Alina Foley as Leah # Andrew Sabiston as Chandler # Ava Preston as Gabi # Richard Binsley as Caleb # Scott McNeil as Lightning McBright # Sam Vincent as Jacky/Kima Do-No-Gooder # Joe Pingue as Manny Von Growth # Colin McFarlane as Splashy # Scott McCord as Steggy # Linda Ballantyne as Juniper # Jim Conroy as Mr Jenkins # Katie Griffin as Felicity Procestors # Adrian Truss as Gizmobot Transcript Act 1 (The episode starts off at New York City.At Brooklyn Bridge Deema was getting ready to go out with Caleb.) * Deema: “Yeah.Yeah.Yeah.All set for our big night out Caleb.Let’s get down to night business.” * Gabi: “Oh Deema.She’s always in the mood for a lot of crime busting.” * Zach: “This is so exciting.” * Leah: “I know.” * Caleb: “Uh.Let me fix your bow a little.” * Deema: “Aw.How Nice.” (Suddenly Caleb uses his magic and accidentally turned Deema into a cow.) * Both: (Gasping). * Caleb: “Wait a minute.That’s not right.” * Zach: “Uh Caleb.” * Leah: “What did you do to Deema.” * Gabi: “Nice trick Caleb.I didn’t know you can do that.” (Deema looks in the mirror and got surprised.) * Deema: “Whoa.What happened to me.I’ve got changed.Think you can change me back.” * Caleb: “I’ll try.” (Caleb changed Deema back to her own self.) * Zach: “Phew.” * Leah: “That’s better.” * Gabi: “Would you be able to zap her into.Let me see Uh.A frog.” * Caleb: “A frog.I’m not so sure.” (Suddenly the lights went out.) * Zach: “Hey.” * Leah: “Who turned out the lights.” * Deema: “Uh Caleb.Can you please turn the lights back on.” * Caleb: “But.I didn’t put them out.” * Zach: “If you didn’t put them all out.” * Leah: “Then who did.” * Gabi: “Whoa.The whole city’s blackout.” * Zach: “How strange.” * Leah: “I wonder how that happened.” * Deema: “The whole city.Eh.My trusty periscope should locate the problem in a jiffy.Now where shall I start.” * Gabi: “How about the power station.” * Deema: “Something tells me that the power station may be the source of the problem.” (Deema looks through her periscope and sees Lightning McBright at the New York City Power Station.) * Deema: “Aha.Lightning McBright.The most shocky criminal ever is sabotaging the New York City Power Station.” * Zach: “Oh.” * Leah: “That explains why there’s a city blackout.” * Deema: “Duty calls.” * Caleb: “Wait.What about our date.” * Deema: “Well.Uh.Come along.We’ll have our date after you watch Zach, Leah and I heroically whacked a major villian.” * Caleb: “I’m going with you.” * Gabi: “Don’t worry Caleb.Just zap the bad guys into frogs.” * Zach: “C’mon Caleb.” * Leah: “Let’s go.” (At the New York City Power Station.) * Lightning McBright: “Oh.I just love the smell of voltage in the evening.” (Deema, Zach, Leah and Caleb appeared in a puff of smoke.) * Deema: “I am the terror that swims and flaps in the night.Stand back.You might get something on somebody.I am the single career girl all boy want to date.I’m.Ouch.” (Deema steps on some wind up Teeth.) * Deema: “Jacky.” * Jacky: “No.I’m Jacky.You must be The Amazing Deema.” * Deema: “That’s Jacky.The other most funniest criminal ever.” * Lightning McBright: “That’s right.Prepare to meet your doom at the hands of the two most shocky and funny criminals ever together.” * Deema: “Looks like it’s me against you guys.” * Both: “Careful Deema.” (Deema gets clobbered by three wind up teeth.) * Caleb: “Oh my gosh Deema.” * Zach: “Here.” * Leah: “We’ll help you get these off.” * Deema: “Oh don’t bother guys.I’ll handle this myself.” (Caleb, Zach and Leah watched as Deema fight against Jacky and Lightning McBright.Soon they got Deema on to a chair.) * Lightning McBright: “How do you like your friend.” * Jacky: “All tied up to a chair.” * Deema: “Guys.Help.Do something.” * Caleb: “Oh.Do you mean that froggy thing Gabi mentioned about.” * Deema: “Anything.” * All: “Hurry Caleb.Hurry.” (Caleb used his magic and somehow turned Deema into a frog.) * Both: (Gasping). * Lightning McBright: “She’s a frog.” * Jacky: “A slimy and lilypaddy frog one if you asked me.” * Deema: “Ribbit.Caleb honey.You might need to work on your aim.” * Caleb: “Sorry about that.A magic person.Still practicing magic.” * Lightning McBright: “The electromagnetic device is in place.” * Jacky: “The boss will be glad that we installed his new toy.Put it there Mr McBright.” (Suddenly Lightning McBright got shocked by Jacky’s handshake buzzer.) * Jacky: (Laughter). (Lightning McBright decided to get him back.) * Lightning McBright: “We make an electrifying team.” (They walked away.Meanwhile at Brooklyn Bridge.) * Gabi: “I knew you can do it.Isn’t that a cute little froggy.” * Deema: “Ribbit.That’s not funny Gabi.Uh Caleb.Can you please change me back.” * Caleb: “Oh Deema.I’m just so sorry.I’ll change you back in no time.” (Caleb tries to change Deema back to her own self.But turned her into a cow instead.) * Deema: “Okay.It’ll take more than two treacherous transgressors to taint the track record for a cow like me.” (Meanwhile Zach and Leah are out on the move in the streets.They’re running around looking for Lightning McBright and Jacky.) * Zach: “Somewhere a shocky person.” * Leah: “And a funny person.” * Zach: “Could be anywhere in New York.” * Leah: “That’s when Deema send us to look for them.Someone’s coming.Better hide in the open.” (Zach and Leah posed as Garden gnomes and statues.Manny Von Growth had just appeared on the scene.) * Zach: “Leah.Look.It’s Manny Von Growth.” * Leah: “What’s he doing here.” * Manny Von Growth: “Are you sure we’re supposed to be here.Ya know this is a Police Station.” * Splashy: “That’s what the boss wants and you know the boss.Kinda now.Kinda Wow.” * Zach: “Whoa.I haven’t met that wet person before.” * Leah: “A wet person name Splashy.” * Manny Von Growth: “I just hope we don’t run into any policeman.” * Zach: “What about gardengnomes.” * Manny Von Growth: (Gasps)“Hey.Wait a minute.Those are not actual garden gnomes.It’s Zach and Leah.” * Zach: “That’s right Mr Von Growth.” * Leah: “And we brought along some reinforcements with us.” (A couple of policeman appeared.) * Splashy: “Seriving the public getting you down altogether.Tired of staring at the stationhouse walls and good guys like Zach and Leah.Then engage the in life-threatening combat with Manny Von Growth and Splashy.” (He uses a big wave and knocks out the policemans.) * Both: “Oh no.” * Zach: “Split up Leah.” (Zach and Leah spread out.) * Leah: “Uh Oh.” * Zach: “Better call Deema.right away.” (Meanwhile at Brooklyn Bridge.) * Both: “Attention Deema.” * Zach: “Help.” * Leah: “Help.” * Both: “Help.” * Deema: “Sounds like Zach and Leah need help.” * Gabi: “No problem.Have Caleb throw a little froggy action at the bad guys.” * Deema: “No thanks.” * Caleb: “Do you want me to go with you again.” * Deema: “No thanks Caleb.This time things might get a little deeper.Let me handle this.Just change me back.” (Caleb turned Deema back to normal.) * Deema: “That’s better.Thanks.Gotta go.See you later.” * Caleb: “Uh.Do you think she still likes me.” (Deema is out on the streets in the GuppyMobile.Leah is running around looking for Jacky, Lightning McBright and Manny Von Growth.Suddenly Steggy appeared carrying a cart.) * Steggy: “Hotdogs.Get your fresh Hotdogs here.” * All: “A dinosaur.” (Leah noticed that people are running away from Steggy.) * Leah: “What the.” * Steggy: “Maybe burgers would sell better.” (Deema was driving down the street until she realized Steggy.) * Deema: “Oh no.It’s...” * Leah: “Deema.Look out.You might run into...” (Too late.Deema crashed into Steggy.) * Both: “Steggy.Our favourite Dino-like friend.” * Steggy: “Hey Guys.” * Leah: “Hi Steggy.” * Steggy: “I thought I felt something brush against me.Anyone want a hotdog.” * Deema: “Sorry no time.I’m on a case.” * Steggy: “Aw c’mon please.They’re really good.” * Deema: “Please.Fine.Just make it quick.” * Steggy: “Oh boy.Yeah.Let’s see.Uh.First I pull out the hotdog.Then I put it in a bun and Uh.” * Both: “Well.” * Steggy: “That’s 75 cents please.” * Deema: “Love to stay.But I gotta go.Sorry.We’ll do lunch sometime.Okay.Great.” (When Steggy got the money.He suddenly realized that Deema drove off.) * Steggy: “Hey.You forgot your change.Wait Deema.Hold on.” (Meanwhile Leah disguised as a statue and watched as Manny Von Growth planted the seeds to the ground near the Police Station.) * Manny Von Growth: “Oh C’mon Guys.Reach for the sky.C’mon.” (Suddenly the plant started to sprout.) * Leah: “Whoa.” (The plant turned into a beanstalk and it trapped the Police Station at the tippy top.) * Splashy: “Loved and adored for years in Europe.Now avaliable in our own country.Beanstalk.” * Manny Von Growth: “That’s a fact Jack.” * Deema: “Fe-Fi-Fo-Fum.” (Deema appeared in a puff of smoke.) * Deema: “I am the terror that swims and flaps in the night.I am...” (Before she can continue.A streetlight fell on her.) * Deema: “Steggy.” * Steggy: “I thought I was actually Steggy.” * Leah: “You’re just a dinosaur friend named Steggy.” * Splashy: “Just when you thought it was safe to commit crimes.A dinosaur.” (Manny Von Growth got scared and hide from Steggy.) * Manny Von Growth: “Oh.I hope he’s not a plant eater.” * Steggy: “I’ve got your change Deema.Sorry about that.Are you actually busy.” * Deema: “Busy.Not Me.No way.I’m only standing here with Splashy and Manny Von Growth the most wettest and plantiest criminals ever and we’re playing Let’s Pretend.” * Steggy: “Oh Boy.I love that game.” * Leah: “Whoa.Steggy.Careful.” * Splashy: “Yeah.Let’s Pretend.Let’s pretend she’s on fire.” * Manny Von Growth: “Yeah.Put Out The Deema.Put Out The Deema.” * Deema: “Nice try Guys.” (Steggy took Deema and whacks on the ground several times.) * Steggy: “Put Out The Deema.Put Out The Deema.” * Leah: “Oh no.” * Splashy: “Four out of five dentists surveyed say it’s time for us to get out of here.” (Splashy and Manny Von Growth made a Run For It.) * Steggy: “Put Out The Deema.Put Out The Deema.” * Leah: “Steggy.You can stop now.” * Steggy: “Oh Boy.What do we pretend next.” * Deema: “How about pretending you have an actual mind.I had it all under control till you came and let them get away Mr. Put Out The Deema.” * Steggy: “I know.I know.I’ll help you catch them.” * Deema: “No you don’t.I’ll handle this myself.” * Steggy: “I’m sorry.” * Deema: “That’s not gonna help me capture Manny Von Growth and Splashy.And that’s not gonna help bring the Police Station back either.Why did they do that anyway.” * Steggy: “Why do I have to be a big clumsy dinosaur anyway.Why me.” * Leah: “Aw.It’s okay Steggy.” (Steggy‘s stomping had made the beanstalk fall and it landed on Deema.) * Steggy: “Oops.” * Deema: “Did I hear oops.I did.” (Meanwhile Zach was snorkeling underwater.) * Person: “Gross.Pelican’s Island.Third season.It’s awful.” (Zach suddenly saw something come out of the water.) * Zach: (Gasps)“Hi.The name’s Zach.Who are you.” * Juniper: “It is I Juniper the protector of the seas.I should totally put a stop to all this pollution.” * Zach: “I guess life is pretty tough in the seas with all this pollution.” * Juniper: “Hey.I got a job for you Hector.Attack.” (Suddenly a fallen police stationed beanstalk fell out of nowhere.) * Zach: “Whoa.Look Out.” (It landed near Zach, Juniper and Hector.) * Zach: “Gee.I wonder how that started.I better go check that out.” (Zach snorkels his way to New York City.Juniper followed him all the way to New York.A beanstalk had fallen on Deema.) *Steggy: “Gee.I’m sorry Deema.” *Deema: “This is the second most painful moment of my life.” (Steggy and Leah helped Deema out.) *Steggy: “It sure was.” *Leah: “What was the first most painful moment.” *Deema: “Put Out The Deema.Put Out The Deema.” *Zach: “Hey Guys.” *Juniper: “Hate to interrupt this conversation.But are these yours.” *All: “Juniper.” *Deema: “Let me guess.You’ve come to help out.But ya know me.For the last time.I don’t need any help.Anyway I’ll handle this myself.Thank you very much.” *Juniper: “Why you little insolent person.” (She pounded Deema with a hammer.) *Deema: “This is the third most painful moment of my life.” (Meanwhile Jacky, Lightning McBright, Manny Von Growth and Splashy are at their boss’s place.) * Act 2 Act 3 Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures Of Deema,Zach and Leah